


where were you all my life Waverly ?

by Withat



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Waverly Earp, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Sex, Smut, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withat/pseuds/Withat
Summary: They met at the bar, drink, than there's sex.I'm bad a summary
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 38
Kudos: 338





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not perfect, all mistakes are mine, writing is not perfect but you get the idea, please be gentle.

* * *

Sitting on her bed reading for the fifth time The Great Gatsby Waverly heard her phone ring a few times, she reached her nightstand to get her phone

5 texts from (Chrissy)

(Chrissy) : Yooo wyd ??  
(Chrissy) : are you coming down ?  
(Chrissy) : you ARE coming down, it’s Saturday night you can’t stay at your place reading Gatsby again.  
(Chrissy) : I know you’re reading Gatsby don’t even try to lie to me  
(Chrissy) : see ya in a minute x

Waverly rolled her eyes and sighed when she heard a knock at her door.

"you gotta be kidding me" sigh lazily got out of her bed to open the door, when she saw her best friend, obviously a little tipsy already

"hi Waves!"  
"Chrissy." Waverly said lazily   
"did you get my texts? you’re not ready?"   
"You literally texted me 2 minutes ago"  
"And ? that’s not an excuse, it’s 9 pm on Saturday night you should already be ready to go out. Beside we just going downstairs"

Like she could forget she lives above a bar.

“I’m not really feeling like going out, I have some stuff to do before tomorrow... and I think I’ll just go to bed early”

“what is it?” the blond question raising her eyebrows  
“what?” Waverly asked back

“what is it that you need to do?” Chrissy asked with suspicious eyes  
“well..” Waverly started to think, she had not yet figured out the entirety of her lie  
“I knew it, I’ll be downstairs waiting for you, if you’re not there in 10 minutes I’m bringing the party to your apartment. Love you” she says leaving down the stairs.

13 minutes later Waverly was ordering a beer at Shorty’s bar, Chrissy by her side ordering 2 shooters for herself and Waverly.

“I’m not getting drunk Chris”  
“It’s not to get you drunk, it’s just about relaxing a little, you’re working too much Waves”

Waverly took a sip of her beer “Excuse me to care about my semester”  
Chrissy drank her shot glass “and you will, you’re literally the best student of this entire school Waves, chill out a little, have some fun, have some D..” she said wagging her eyebrows.

Waverly almost choke at the last part,  
“first, I don’t need to get drunk to have some fun, I’m perfectly capable of having fun by not going out of my apartment. And second, no thank you.”

“Come on waves, when was the last time you had sex? if you don’t want dick maybe you can get some V? that’s is so easy to be bi” Waverly roll her eyes to her best friend comment and took another sip of her beer before leaving her alone at the bar.

“That’s not a no!” she shouted so Waverly could heard her, only getting a middle finger as a response.

Half an hour had pass and Waverly was standing next to the pool table watching her friends Jeremy and Robin battling over who’s going to take the other out for dinner the next day.

That’s when she heard a voice talked to her from behind “so who’s winning?” Waverly turn around and found herself face to face with the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen, ginger hair, brown eyes, soft lips, tall, so tall, with a white t-shirt, rolled up sleeves and black jeans.

“hello?” the girl said a little confused and Waverly snap out of her daydream in a second “what?”  
“the game, who’s winning?” she asked smiling a dimple popping to the corner of her cheek  
‘oh no she has dimples’ she thought gaining a surprising look from the other girl she realized that she’d been staring a little too long and haven’t been able to form an entire sentence yet.

“hum, Robin, the tall one, he’s the one winning” she says her eyes back on the game in front of her.

“and what is he going to win?” the woman asked still standing behind her, the closeness giving chills to the brunette.

“dinner” she said trying to focus on the game

“oh are they...” she start asking but get interrupted before she could finish her question  
“they are, do you have a problem with that?” Waverly asked a little to aggressively turning back to the girl waiting for her to answer

“problem with them, being together? no absolutely not, I’m actually not so straight myself so I guess it would be inappropriate of me to have a problem with that” smiling a little wondering what Waverly reaction will be.

“ok” the brunette said turning back around a little smirk on her face ‘interesting’.

“so, can I buy you a drink?” the red head said trying to keep the conversation going

“I’m fine thank you” showing the other girl her now empty beer bottle

“your beer had been empty for over 15 minutes” Waverly a little surprised, look into the girl eyes “are you spying on me?”  
“no” the tall girl said “more like admiring” never leaving the brunette’s eyes.

“admiring? is this seriously usually working?” the brunette asked raising an eyebrow

“well I do hope it’s going to work now” the redhead answer confidently.

Waverly remind herself her conversation with her best friend ‘have some fun, she’s actually very pretty, why not get into her pan..” she shacked her head trying to refocus on the girl in front of her still waiting for her to respond.

“um sure” she said rising her shoulders trying to look like it was not a big deal

With the biggest smile she’d ever seen the red head took her hand leading her to the bar.  
Both of them trying not to act like electricity just went down their respective hands, arriving to the bar the tall girl order 4 shooters of whiskey.

“are you trying to get me drunk miss..?” realizing she didn’t actually get the other girl’s name  
“Haught, but you can call me Nicole and you are?” the red head asked extending her hand for Waverly to shake it  
“Nicole..” the brunette said still trying to figure out the fact that her last name was hot..  
“is that’s your name too?” the tall one asked surprised  
“what? no, my name’s Waverly” her brain definitely not working as good as usual shaking the other girl’s hand.  
“well it’s way prettier, nice to meet you Waverly” looking into hazel eyes not letting go of her hand just yet.  
“and no, I’m not trying to get you drunk, actually the last thing I want tonight, is for you to be drunk” and Waverly could swear she saw her wink but did not seek to know more of what she means.

“okay” Waverly took her hand back and without thinking twice drink down one shooter, Nicole watched her with big eyes *well this should be fun*.

4 shooters and another beer later, they talked about Waverly studies, Nicole’s passion for rock climbing,

Waverly constantly trying to focus on what she was saying despite the fact that the dimples never leaved the redhead’s face and she mostly just looked at her lips all night long.

Finally, Nicole managed the courage to ask the brunette to go on the dancefloor. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe Waverly just changed her mind about the direction of her night. But she wasn’t shy anymore, she wasn’t stopping herself from anything, she thought Nicole was attractive in more than just a physical way and she wanted more of her.  
They were dancing in the middle of the crow and Nicole hands were along the brunette’s body trying not to be too intrusive in Waverly’s personal space.

But apparently Waverly wasn’t in the same mood, she brought her body as close as the redhead as she could, moving her hips in a way that make Nicole’s brain feel dizzy.  
Then she turned around, her behind now touching Nicole’s front, and the contact was a lot, almost too much for the redhead to keep her distance, so she puts her hands on Waverly’s hips to keep her close and the brunette start moving, she could swear she felt something against her butt, but decide not to say anything.

She didn’t know if it was the alcohol, the music, the crow around them or the affect that the tall girl behind her was having on her, but she felt hot inside.  
They dance like that for what seems like hours of long and amazing torture for the both of them, suddenly Waverly felt very brave, she was facing the redhead, her fingers playing with hair above Nicole’s neck, her faces so very close, Nicole’s hands now pressing the brunette against her own body, eyes not even blinking going from eyes to lips not knowing which one she prefers. Waverly finally decide to break the gap, brought her head closer and press her lips against the other women’s.

It felt like a plane taking off of the tarmac, head being dizzy, butterflies in her stomach, weak knees, it was way too much for just two strangers kissing.

And Waverly didn’t know how, but she was now feeling something she had never felt before.

So she broke the kiss and bring her mouth closer to the redhead’s ear and said almost in a whisper, “you want to get out of here?” without giving an answer, Nicole took her by the hand and lead her through the crowd in order to get out of the bar as fast as possible, when she felt the brunette squeezed her hand and turn her around “I think I know a closer place” and lead her up the stairs to their left.

Waverly opened the door as fast as she could and suddenly Nicole was pinned against close door on the inside of the room, the brunette’s lips all over hers.

Nicole broke the kiss for a second “is this your place?” all she get was a “mmm” from Waverly trying to put her tongue into the redhead mouth again, without any hesitation Nicole open her mouth welcoming the brunette’s tongue in a delicious way.

A few second into the kiss Nicole broke the kiss again and Waverly’s mouth went to her neck “you live above a bar? isn’t it too noisy? it’s very pretty tho, really you” Waverly’s head came off of her neck closer to her face, looking straight to the redhead with the darkest eyes Nicole had seen all night

“do you want me to open two beers and talk decoration and insulation or do you want to fuck me?”

Nicole gasped audibly, nodded her head fast she hardly got the next words out of her mouth “option two, definitely option two”.  
“Good choice” than Waverly bring back her lips to the redhead’s mouth kissing her with everything she had, and right now, she was full of desire. Nicole turned them around and it was Waverly’s turn to be pin against the door. Nicole attached her lips to the softest neck, the brunette’s scent felt like a magic power making the redhead addicted to fruity Jasmin, she was like a beautiful flower that Nicole would be honored to eat.

Nicole let her hand fall to Waverly’s sides than her hips bringing her own closer to the brunettes creating delicious friction between her legs and she could swear that for the second time tonight she felt something here, and the sensation was amazing.

Waverly’s hand went to Nicole’s back neck trying to bring her as close as possible to her body, kissing her with her tongue, before pushing her away and dragging her to the bed, if she was about to have a one night stand (not that she wanted it to be) she’d take the most of it.

When Nicole’s back knees touch the bed, never living the redhead’s lips Waverly pushed her down onto the bed before climbing on top of the other woman straddling her lap, and started to roll her hips definitely felling something now  
“um Nicole?” she asked breaking the kiss.  
Nicole way too mesmerize to realize what was happening felt the brunette’s lips left hers but keep her eyes closed “mm?”  
“are you packing?” Nicole snaped her eyes open and Waverly felt something different all the desire was gone and all she could see was fear, “um… sorry” then pushed Waverly off of her for her to sit next to her on the bed.

“It’s okay I really don’t mind. actually it could be…fun” her hand traveling slowly south on Nicole’s stomach, but before she could reach her goal Nicole catch her hand and take it in hers “um actually..” she said with sad eyes, looking at everything except Waverly. She decide to tear off the bandage asap “it’s not a pack.”  
Waverly’s look toward the floor trying to comprehend what the redhead was meaning suddenly realized “um?…oh, ohhh” Nicole was now as red as her hair, ready to stand and leave in a second if Waverly asked her to. “okay” Waverly brought her hand to the redhead’s chin to bring her gaze to hers

“okay?” Nicole said a little surprised.  
“yes.” Waverly said with determination now back on her goal to fuck the redhead.

“wait you mean you don’t mind? you don’t found it weird, disgusting or unnatural?” Nicole ask surprised by the brunette’s reaction  
Waverly cupped her cheek with tenderness realizing what the woman in front of her might have been through with other girls, suddenly feeling the need to reassure the redhead about what she is “no, I don’t mind.. actually; I think this is the. hottest. thing. I’ve. ever. _f e e l_ » punctuated every word with neck kisses making Nicole eyes close at the sound of her soft voice. “and I can’t wait to feel you..“ Waverly now looking straight to brown eyes “..inside me.”  
“fuck” Nicole breath out, catch Waverly by the hips and put her back on her laps kissing her with passion feeling her erection back as fast as it was gone a minute ago.

They kiss in this position for a couple more minutes, the room only filled with the sound of breaths and groans both taking off their shirts and bras, now both shirtless Nicole grabbed Waverly left boob with her right hand and cupping the right one with her mouth languidly guiding her tongue over hard nipple making Waverly moan even harder, which lead to making the redhead even h a r d e r ..  
“Nicole,”  
“yes baby?”  
Waverly shiver at the nickname “I need you” grabbing stronger on her neck leaning more on her hips feeling Nicole in all the right ways.

  
She stand up in a motion to take of her jeans at the slowest pace Nicole ever witness, not a single time breaking eye contact with each other, Waverly’s now standing in front of Nicole in only her underwear, looking at the redhead’s eyes now filled with fire all over her body “like what you see?” Nicole bites her lips at the comment “you’re a vision, I can’t wait to have you around me” that comment made Waverly drop to her knees on the floor bringing Nicole’s pants and underwear with her in one sweet motion,

Nicole’s dick now right in front of her face, perfect, upright, big, perfectly shave, pink head, completely ready. Waverly fix it while gently stroking the inside of Nicole tight not touching her where she wanted it the most yet.

Waverly’s brain refocus and looked into Nicole’s eyes who now was waited patiently for the younger girl to say something, maybe she had changed her mind, maybe thinking about it actually turn her on but seeing it would ..

she was snap out of her thoughts right back to reality when she felt Waverly’s mouth on the inside of her tight, gently kissing and biting at hot skin “you’re beautiful .. so, so beautiful Nicole” Nicole breathed hard, Waverly’s fingers now tracing closer to her center, suddenly gripping her and start to move un and down slowly… so slowly it cause Nicole to suck in a shallow breath, she stroke her a few more minute, before Waverly mouth started to kiss along her cock coming closer to the dick’s head “are.. are you sure baby?” the redhead asked in a breath hating herself for interrupting this moment but she had to make sure Waverly really wanted this and that it wasn’t the alcohol speaking.

  
Without saying anything Waverly took Nicole’s hand from the bed and brought it to her center, inside her panties “Do I look like I’m not sure?” she asked raising a brow waiting for Nicole’s reaction to her now very wet center “Jesus Waves..” was all the redhead managed to say, suddenly breathing realizing she had stopped for a minute, her eyes rolled to the back of her head when she feel Waverly’s mouth around her, sucking her, hot tongue, wet mouth and Nicole thought she never had pleasure this good.

  
After a few minute of Waverly’s mouth around her “fuck Waverly, you’re so good at that.. fuck.. slow down..” feeling herself already getting close due to how good the brunette was, not stopping right away Waverly starter to caress her balls in the sweetest way and it was too much for Nicole to handle “baby please, I’m gonna.. I don’t want to … fuck.. I don’t want to come inside your mouth” but definitely not a good enough reason for Waverly to stop

“you don’t?” she asked raising her head away from her cock, Nicole bit her lips “I mean, yeab but you don’t have to…” Waverly nodded and in a second she took the cock entirety into her mouth and Nicole felt the back of her throat “shit wave I’m coming…” waves of her orgasm hit her like a never ending storm, body quivering she came into Waverly’s mouth and the brunette was swallowing every drop.

When Nicole was back on planet earth Waverly got up from the floor and Nicole brought her lips to hers in a fast motion, their kiss was a mess, a mess of tongue and lips biting,  
Nicole hands brought Waverly back to her lap and her fingers made their way inside Waverly’s underwear feeling her pussy and she it was even more wet than before.  
Immediately pressing her thumb over the brunette’s clit Waverly gasped at the contact “god..” she said trying to catch her breath completely leaving her body.

“Nicole is just fine but if there is a God in the room you definitely are it Waverly” Nicole murmured into her ear bringing her lips back to her neck, clearly leaving marks.

“fuck baby, I need more” Nicole obliged and bring two fingers to her center and delicately entered the beauty above her, causing her to hear the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, Waverly moan at the presence throwing her head back allowing Nicole to attached her lips back to her perfect neck sucking over her pulse point, fingers moving in and out, the palm of her hand pressing against her clit, Waverly was over the edge before she could realize it, screaming Nicole’s name.

“fuck ..” Waverly said panting, coming down from her edge “that was..”  
“Fantastic” Nicole cut her off, there was no other word at the moment, Waverly fell back on the bed next to Nicole and Nicole came closer to her, both almost naked, sweat and hot skin against each other.  
After a few minute of no one talking, both of them lost in the memories of what just happened Nicole break the silence “you ok?”  
“baby I’m more than ok, I’m so so good right now..”  
“yeah you really are..” the redhead looked at her lovingly, dimples display.

  
Waverly felt something but put it aside for now; then she kissed her, hard, too hard for it to just be an after sex kiss and Nicole went for it all tongue and all. And the tension that was there before was back in a second.

Nicole rolled on top of Waverly, her hands back on the brunette breast and skin, kissing every part of her as possible, delicate fingers took out her panties. Waverly felt herself getting wet again, so much that she could feel it along her legs and there was something else that she could feel, something against her body, just as hard as before, pulsing, clearly ready to go again and she wanted it.

“Nic… please” Waverly said almost as a prayer “please”  
“what do you want baby?” Nicole asked before sucking her nipple back into her mouth  
“I want you inside, I want to feel you fill me.. god I think I’ve never wanted anything this much before” and with that Nicole had no choice but obliged, she grabbed herself and press her cock against Waverly’s clit moving in a slow motion, up and down along her pussy, not inside yet but still the friction felt amazing. Waverly’s legs were on the redhead back bringing here even closer to her that she already was.

“If you keep doing this I’m gonna come before you’re even inside” and Nicole wanted nothing more than make Waverly come over and over again so she kept going, and there was no better sensation then hardness against wetness “fuck Nicole” breathing heaver “just don’t stop, don’t fucking stop” Nicole couldn’t _d a r e_ to stop, Waverly was so close, her nails marking the redhead’s back as she came, hard, screaming.

Nicole was so in trance that she didn’t let her come back from her edge she grab her cock and put it inside Waverly center, not going all the way in just yet but just enough for Waverly to scream in pleasure arching her back against the mat after two gentle back and forth movements to adjust, Waverly was completely ready to take her and Nicole went all the way in, filling her in every part, like their body were made perfectly for the other.

“damn baby, you feel amazing” Nicole said, and Waverly couldn’t agree more, Nicole felt A-ma-zing, filling her in all the right places, hitting every spot in an infinite pleasure. “YOU feel amazing, fuck.. Nic” after staying in this position for a moment the brunette catch Nicole in a deep kiss before reaching her ear and almost begged,

“please baby, take me from behind” the redhead froze for a second, before standing on her knees giving the brunette space to move and turn around, once on all four Waverly felt hot hands on her butt cheeks, grabbing her to bring her closer to the redhead’s cock, and Nicole sink back inside all the way in, no time to loose, she wanted Waverly and she wanted her now.

Nicole movements were rough but not violent or hard, just what Waverly needed, she was hitting her in different places but every inch of her vulva was covered, and damn if that wasn’t heaven …

“faster baby” and Nicole speed up her pace so close to orgasm, not sur if she could come or not “baby can I?” panting, breathing hard, trying to stop herself from coming before having an answer.

“yes baby come inside, come inside me!” and that was all Nicole needed to let go, she came inside, emptied completely and the heat brings Waverly over the edge in the same time, stifling her scream in the pillow gripping the sheets .

“fuck..” Nicole tried to catch herself but failed desperately and fall over Waverly’s back now completely lying on the brunette the only sound coming from the room was their heavy breathing, none of them seems to be able to take it back to normal, after a few second Nicole roll over to her back and Waverly turn around facing the ceiling with Nicole, both still out of breath.

“wow”,

“yeah” not really knowing who said what both agreeing that this was a hell of a ride,

“where were you all my life Waverly?” Nicole jokes, but not actually asking rhetorically,  
“ah, I guess I was just reading hundreds of books thinking I could never in a lifetime found someone like you.” then she turned facing the redhead looking right into brown eyes for what feels like the hundred times tonight, cupping her cheek with her right hand

“you are amazing” than kissed her, it was a soft kiss, a thank you kind of kiss, but filled with something else, like she wouldn’t mind kissing her like that for the rest of her life.  
“you are a dream... I’m, I’m sorry I just can’t seem to clearly realize what just happened… that was just… wow” these words made Waverly smile from eye to eye and damn she was beautiful Nicole thought. They stay like that with Waverly’s head on Nicole’s shoulder holding hands over the redhead stomach until both of them fell asleep.

The next morning Waverly’s phone woke her up, she annoyedly open her eyes and took the phone from the nightstand before it woke the goddess attached to her body, who tried to keep her close when she felt the brunette move.

4 texts from (Chrissy):

(Chrissy): Tell me you banged her.  
(Chrissy): Saw you dance with that hot chick last night TELL ME YOU FUCKED HER  
(Chrissy): OMG you’re not answering, you totally did! that’s my bitch!  
(Chrissy): sorry I call you a bitch, you’re not, you’re a beautiful independent woman who just had a one-night stand, god I’m so proud. Call me when you finish that morning second round, I want to know EVERY detail! ily

Rolling her eyes, she fast tapped a message on her phone

(Waverly): More like the fourth round.

With a small smirk she put her phone on silence mode back on the nightstand.

Turning around to face her last night conquest, realize she was full awake already watching her “fourth round ah?” dimples making their way back to the redhead face.  
“oh my god I didn’t know you were awake, it’s really not… we don’t have to... it’s just my best friend Chrissy she’s very annoying I just said that to shut her off... I’m sorry you read that...” Nicole found her rambling adorable,

“I’m sorry I read that, I just open my eyes and it was there, besides... I’m not against a fourth round..” she said coming closer to her neck starting to kiss the brunette under her ear where she learnt was a place that makes things to Waverly “maybe even five if you’re down for it” she kept the kisses going down her throat to her chest to finally catch a nipple already getting hard and Waverly moan at the contact.

  
“I mean if you are, I guess could be down for that yeah” Waverly said a smirk on her face closing her eyes, and Nicole continued her descent kissing her flat stomach feeling strong abs contract at every new kiss.

“oh I’m down too” and in a second Nicole’s lips were on the brunette’s clit, licking slowly like she was waking her up with so much softness and Waverly could not lie, it was the best way to be woken up.

3 orgasms later, completely out of breath they were back in a spoon position, Nicole arms around the brunette’s body kissing the back of her neck “baby I’m out of strength and if you keep doing this I’m going to need fuel to keep going... how are you still going strong after all this?” not even able to turn around to speak to the redhead  
“I have no idea Waves, you have this magic power on me, making me never wanted to stop making love to you” Nicole eyes panic at what she just said

“I mean, to have sex, you know in a way two people that just met could have sex, not necessarily making l..ove” Waverly tried not to smile at the redhead’s ramblings and turned around to shut the woman with her lips on hers. The kiss was still full of something that both of them couldn’t explain “I’m really ok with you making love to me all day long Baby, I just need breakfast, or lunch for what it worth it’s almost noon” the brunette said biting her lips rethinking at her entire morning.  
“So you want to have lunch with me?” Nicole asked full smile on her face, she didn’t want this to end either.

“Of course, I’d love that, but first shower!” Waverly gets out of bed in her nakedness walking to the bathroom, stopping in front of the door turning her head round to look at the redhead still in bed, gaze fixed on her body “you are coming or what?” asked suggestively,  
Nicole jumped out of bed to follow the brunette “You’ll be the death of me”.


	2. the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you asked for a part 2, let me know if I did good ! I guess I was inspired by horny Nicole, we can say we've been blessed with today content. Amen, can't wait for next weeeeeeeek guys !

Nicole was watching the menu, perfectly aware of Waverly’s eyes on her, Nicole didn’t look at her yet,

“did you decided what you wanted to eat?” she asked naturally,

Waverly tried not to smirk but fail terribly, “am I being too forward if I say you?” she said biting her lip, eyes looking at the redhead’s reaction

Nicole’s cheek burned pink, she looked away from the menu into the brunette’s dark eyes,

“should I remind you that you were the one who needed food?”

Waverly nodded and sigh, she took one of her shoes off under the table, her right foot slowly running along Nicole’s leg, stopping right between the top of the redhead’s legs, caressing the inside of her thigh, without releasing the eye contact she watched as Nicole’s lips split up.

“yeah, but you know what the problem is when you sleep with the person before the first date?” her foot kept moving, still very slowly, but closer to Nicole’s crotch in such a sexy way that Nicole could feel herself getting hard, her head leaned back and her eyes closed, “wh-what?” she managed to say,

“the only thing you can think about during the date is how bad you want to see them naked again” Waverly’s foot was making movement over the other woman’s trousers; she took the menu nonchalantly and started to read it like she was innocent from any dirty activity under the table

“how bad you want to feel them against you again” she kept talking and her words were driving Nicole crazy,

“or inside you” the redhead bit her lip, looking at Waverly who was perfectly focus on the menu,

“fuck, I want to take you right here on this table” Nicole whispered, and Waverly escape a small smile, it was exactly the reaction she expected her to have, she looked away from the menu into Nicole’s now dark eyes, the redhead’s hand now holding Waverly’s foot under the table, pulling it closer to her cock so Waverly could feel how hard she was just because of some dirty talk and slow caresses over her clothes.

Waverly put the menu down on the table, her hand reached Nicole’s and before she could say something the waitress came to them to take their orders

“Hello ladies Welcome to River’s dinner what can I get you two?” Nicole snap from her focus on Waverly and look at the waitress she cleared her throat and straightened on the bench, immediately missing the contact of Waverly’s foot on her.

Waverly frowned, she stretched out her leg to find Nicole’s crotch again, Nicole was giving her order to the girl and her voice went uncontrollably high when she asked for a diet coke, the completely oblivious waitress turned to Waverly and asked for her order, Nicole’s eyes closed again, not having any eyes on her anymore she let out the breath she was holding.

“I think I’ll go with the stuffed zucchini, and an Iced tea please” the waitress nodded, she took both of the menus “I’ll be back in a minute with your drinks” she smiled at them and both girls nodded and thanked her.

Once the lady gone, Nicole’s hand grabbed Waverly’s over the table “please stop” she almost begged, Waverly was beaming, very aware of the affect she was having and loved to have

“there is a tablecloth, we’re in a corner with no one around, no one can see us, you really want me to stop?” the brunette said smirking to Nicole with innocent eyes, her foot keeping its movement on Nicole’s crotch, the redhead rolled her eyes, Waverly was enjoying this way too much and she couldn’t complain,

“not that I don’t like was you’re doing right now but, baby please, I don’t want to come all over my trousers while you give me a semblance of foot job thought my clothes.”

Waverly faked a pouted, she wanted to yell Challenge accepted so bad, but she had compassion for the redhead, maybe she wasn’t going to be this mean to her, but still she loved the feeling of sex power she had over Nicole, so she let go of what she was doing with her foot and put it back in her shoes, Nicole groaned missing the feeling but released that she wouldn’t have to live the embarrassment of leaving the restaurant with a giant stain on her pants.

The waitress came back with their drinks “here you go, I’ll be right back with your plates” Nicole nodded, and Waverly thanked her with a giant smile.

She took the tip of the straw in her lips to drink a sip of her iced tea and Nicole couldn’t help but watch

“You’re right, it’s very difficult to focus on anything else than you, being naked right now” Waverly shivered at Nicole’s eyes on her, clearly imagining the brunette naked,

“especially when I already know what those perfect lips are capable of” she winked, and Waverly gulped, raising an eyebrow,

“I thought you wanted me to stop teasing you” the brunette said letting go of the straw currently between her lips

“I didn’t say anything about not talking” the redhead said biting her lower lip, expecting Waverly to keep playing her teasing game, the waitress arrived with their plates and once alone again Waverly took her drink back, putting a show of taking the straw between her lips and letting it go with her tongue in a very teasing way, not unnoticed by Nicole’s piercing eyes.

“What were you saying about you taking me on this table earlier?” Waverly asked innocently, Nicole dimples display, _game on_ she thought

“I mean, wouldn’t it be hot to send it all down and lay you down on the table, right where my plate is, eating you in like you’re my lunch, making you scream in the middle on a restaurant?” she shrugged and took a bite of the burger between her hands like they were casually talking “I mean, yeah, would be fun” she added mouth full of food, Waverly turned a little red imagining the scene.

“yeah, I guess giving you a head right under this table while the waitress asks you if we want dessert thinking I left for the bathroom” she brought the fork to her mouth, “would be really fun”, Nicole almost choked in her food, she had started it after all, and she wasn’t getting softer, but still pretty tighten in her pants. Waverly was very good at this.

“the things I want to do to you Waverly Earp…” she sighed, eating her burger a little faster, now very impatient to finish this meal

“why don’t you tell me about it?” Waverly asked like she was asking about the weather, trying to focus on eating her meal fast enough

“I want to shove you against a wall and finger fuck you until your knees get weak and I’m the only thing holding you up, then fuck you again from behind against this same wall with my hand between your legs in your front, you ridding your clit over my fingers, while shaking and moaning my name” Waverly lips parted, she had stopped breathing, was she dreaming this? Was she really getting wet by dirty talking in a restaurant with a girl she had met the night before, who fucked her senseless for what feels like 12 straight hours, her brain didn’t seem to think fast enough to say something back.

“Waverly?” Nicole said, Waverly hadn’t said anything for a couple seconds she thought that maybe she had crossed a line, and Waverly didn’t mean that, maybe she was too forward with a person she met not even 24 hours ago, her eyes now unsure, she had even stopped chewing her food, but Waverly’s brain reconnected before her thought went too far

“Eat faster baby, I want your naked butt in my room in 10 minutes” Nicole smiled and chew faster, both devouring their meal at a much faster pace, smiling at each other, happy that they both agree on the rest of the day program. 

Once back inside Waverly’s appartement the brunette tackle Nicole against the wall and started to undo her belt, her lips devouring her neck, once the button undone the trousers fell on the floor and Nicole’s hand grabbed the brunette’s butt under her skirt taking off her panties sending it somewhere in the room and lifted her until Waverly’s legs were around her hips and turned them around. It was Waverly turn to be pinned against the wall, Waverly’s hot hand already around Nicole’s cock stroking her, Nicole’s left hand leaved her butt to come closer to her center, finding shelter inside Waverly’s wet pussy, one finger then two, fucking her against the wall, Waverly squeeze her hand harder as Nicole reached her G spot and Nicole squeaked at the sudden pressure

“sorry baby, muscles reflex” she relaxed her hold on the other girl but kept stroking her hard,

“can’t say I didn’t like it” she winked and gave her a dimples smile, Waverly bit her lips, _got she is sexy_ , Nicole expert finger kept fucking her while looking her in the eyes; both were panting hard, they both needed more

“what about we skip to the part where you fuck me from behind?” Nicole nodded eagerly and Waverly chuckle how could someone be this adorable and sexy at the same time, she gave her a quick kiss on the lips followed by a slow caress on her cheek and Nicole thought the same about her.

Nicole dropped Waverly on the floor allowing her to turn around, her perfect ass now in front of her, her body waiting to be touch by the redhead, Nicole immediately collided, with the brunette, the need to be close to her stronger than anything she ever felt.

Her mouth now right next to the brunette’s ear, her hands massaging the petite’s breast under her shirt over her bra, Nicole needed to touch her skin, she immediately unclasped the bra with one hand to release her boobs, her hands quickly find their way back to the brunette’s breast, her cock pressing hard against Waverly between her butt cheeks.

“Please baby” Waverly tried to say between moans and hard breath, Nicole’s right hand leaved her nipple to squeezed her neck for a second before climbing over her jaw, until her thumb started to caress Waverly’s lower lip.

The brunette immediately opened her mouth to grab the thumb and licked it, until the thumb all the way in Waverly’s mouth, she closed the lips and started to suck it, Nicole’s hand fell back she groaned and moved back a little grabbing her cock with her other hand, she started to stroke herself while looking at Waverly’s moving ass in front of her, and _god_ she wanted to come all over it.

Waverly moan louder to remind the redhead that she was still waiting to be taken and Nicole refocus, she inserted herself inside the brunette wanting pussy earning a very, very loud moan at the contact and Nicole was sure people in the bar down there heard her, it was 2 in the afternoon after all the bar wasn’t very crowed. The moan obliged her to release the redhead’s thumb, which immediately went down Waverly’s body between her legs, over her clit.

Nicole’s lips were back over Waverly’s ear and she knew what could turn her on even more, _dirty talk_

“you’re so fucking sexy baby, I could fuck you all day” she bit hard on her earlobe and Waverly shivered,

“please, go harder” Waverly asked, Nicole was already going pretty hard on the brunette, her back and forth faster than ever, Waverly almost couldn’t hold herself on the wall, her hand hitting the wall in front of her from how good she was feeling right now,

“fuck Nicole, don’t stop, don’t ever stop, fuck me all day, then all night, please baby I can’t get enough of you” Waverly said between hard moves, then Nicole felt Waverly pussy clenching around her, hard, harder than ever, her orgasm probably hitting her by surprise, when Nicole felt liquid going down both their legs and Waverly screamed in pleasure, her body wasn’t moving anymore, her fingers scratching the wall making marks on the painting, 

Nicole slowed down a little but kept her movement going “baby did you just-?” she tried to ask completely stunned by how hard Waverly came, she had never made a woman squirt before, Waverly was out of breath, Nicole wanted to ask if she could keep going, maybe the brunette needed a few minutes, but she couldn’t help to stop keeping going, she was as slow as possible, her body on the verge of releasing the biggest amount of come she had ever released.

The brunette was suddenly back on earth, she grabbed Nicole’s hips and squeeze her fingers hard on it to indicate that she was ready for her to continue and Nicole obliged, she regained her pace, both of her hands holding Waverly’s hips to get her as close as possible, watching her cock sliding so easily inside the brunette, there was no way Waverly could come one more time after that orgasm Nicole thought, but she wanted it so bad she couldn’t help but hope so.

“baby I’m so fucking close, god you’re so good, baby you feel so good it drives me crazy” Nicole held on her hips was so hard she was probably going to make a mark visible the next day,

“me too baby, gosh you just make me squirt I’ve never aaah-“ she missed air to speak, she was out of breathe and Nicole was in the same state, they both needed to orgasm so they could start to breathe again

“I’m coming baby” Waverly screamed and hit the wall with so much power she almost hurt herself, and Nicole empty it all the moment Waverly’s pussy practically absorbed her cock inside her with her own orgasm.

They stay like that for a few minutes, none of them able to move. Nicole breathing hard against the brunette’s ear, Waverly completely crushed over the wall, both trying to catch their breath, when the brunette turned around to face Nicole a minute later, the redhead’s face immediately finding home into the brunette’s neck, to tired to hold her own head, she was smiling so hard it was painful for her own cheeks

The brunette’s hand reach for Nicole’s jaw to study her face, biting her lower lips and the beauty that was the woman in front of her,

“baby, that was transcendent” Nicole chuckled and opened her eyes to look back at Waverly, “it was baby. It’s like we just took the sex to a whole new level” her brain still dizzy, she leaned to capture the brunette’s lips in a hot lazy kiss, “I missed kissing you” the brunette nodded, agreed with her statement “I missed kissing you too” they kissed for a few minutes before a loud knock on the door took them out of their bubble

“Baby girl are you ok?!” Waverly eyes got big she recognized her sister’s voice right behind the door she just had the best sex of her life against.

Nicole grabbed her trousers from around her ankles and put it back on, locking her belt while Waverly lower her skirt back, not finding her panties in the panic “yeah I’m fine, what do you want?” she said still looking around for her underwear

“what do you mean what do I want?? you just screamed like someone was killing you, open the damn door” Nicole’s face turned as red as her hair and Waverly’s body filled with embarrassment, _oh my god_ she whispered, _where is that damn pantie?_ Wynonna knock on the door again and both check themselves to see if they were presentable, Nicole set herself behind the door where Wynonna couldn’t see her, Waverly opened the door, just enough to look at her, so Wynonna could see that she was fine and leave her, Wynonna instantly see the panic in her sister’s eyes and push hard on the door, if her sister was in danger she wasn’t going to leave her there “Wynonna no!” the door slammed open hitting Nicole right in the nose, Wynonna took her gun out of her boots and direct it to Nicole, the redhead was holding her now bloody nose with one hand and instantly raised her second hand in defense over her head “who the fuck are you and what did you do to my sister?” Waverly grabbed her arm and put the gun down before reaching Nicole “oh my god baby! are you ok?”

Wynonna frown “baby?” her brain not catching all the information yet

“Wynonna what the fuck?!” Waverly looked for a tissue to help Nicole with the blood flowing down her face,

“Waverly, I thought you were in danger here, I came to the rescue” Waverly rolled her eyes

“well you thought wrong, now help me find a tissue or a piece of cloth, Wynonna leaned and picked up Waverly’s panties from the floor with the barrel of her gun, “like this one?” she smirked, they both look at her and Waverly closed her eyes with embarrassment. They probably had to give some kind of explanations here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I keep going? 
> 
> for some of you reading Call me friend but keep me closer, I'm working on the new chapter right now! I'll post it as soon as possible

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone would like a second chapter ? thoughts ? advices?


End file.
